Every Heart
"'Every Heart -Minna no Kimochi-'" is the fourth ending theme from the InuYasha anime by Korean singer BoA who also performed the Korean and English versions of this song. Characters in Order of Appearance Description Every Heart -Minna no Kimochi- started with Kagome riding her bicycle with Inuyasha sitting behind her. They rode a long way, then autumn leaves covered them. Inuyasha and Kagome are then sitting close to a Koi Pond in a castle. Kagome cups some water in her hands and looks at her reflection, very serious and sad, with Inuyasha silently watching her. Sango and Kirara are sitting on a riverside slope, with Miroku standing a few feet up, on the road. The scene switches to Kagome, who suddenly looks up, happy, as the sun rises from between the hills. Kagome is walking through a forest clearing with her bicycle with Inuyasha at her side. They both stop to admire the sunlight. The scene switches to the pinwheel on Kagome's bicycle, which is spinning gently with the wind. Kagome, Miroku, Shippō and Kirara are all sitting on a rock a few feet away from the bike. Inuyasha and Sango are standing. The sunlight shines on them, and they all smile. The scene switches to show everyone camping, at night-time on the sea-side, looking out at the sea. Shooting Stars rush across the sky, as Kagome's pinwheel gently spins closest to the screen. Lyrics English= "Every Heart" Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears? Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do (I) was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun And we always seek after love and peace Forever more Growing growing woe baby we can work it out Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams All of us what to take a lasting happiness Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy We have peace of mind Someday all the people find the way to love Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone We live on together and we will find some precious things Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die There is the warm heart places on my mind In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet There are many stars they have talk with me so kind They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun And we always seek after love and peace Forever more Growing growing woe baby we can work it out Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone We live on together and we will find some precious things Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die |-| Kanji= "Every Heart -ミンナノキモチ-" いくつ涙を流したら Every Heart 素直になれるだろう 誰に想いを伝えたら Every Heart 心満たされるのだろう 長い長い夜に怯えていた 遠い星に祈ってた 巡る巡る時の中で 僕達は愛を探している 強く強くなりたいから 今日も高い空見上げている どんな笑顔に出逢えたら Every Heart 夢に踏み出せるの 人は悲しみの向こうに Every Heart 幸せ浮かべて眠る いつかいつか全ての魂が 安らかになれるように 巡る巡る時の中で 僕達は生きて何かを知る 時に笑い少し泣いて 今日もまた歩き続けて行く 幼い記憶の片隅に 暖かな場所がある so sweet 星達が話す未来は いつも輝いていた so shine 巡る巡る時の中で 僕達は愛を探している 強く強くなりたいから 今日も高い空見上げている 巡る巡る時の中で 僕達は生きて何かを知る 時に笑い少し泣いて 今日もまた歩き続けて行く |-| Rōmaji= "Every Heart -Minna no Kimochi-" Ikutsu namida o nagashitara EVERY HEART sunao ni nareru darou Dare ni omoi o tsutaetara EVERY HEART kokoro mitasareru no darou Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita Tooi hoshini inotteta Meguru meguru toki no naka de Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru Donna egao ni deaetara EVERY HEART yume ni fumidasereruyo Hitowa kanashimi no mukou ni EVERY HEART shiawase ukabete nemuru Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga Yasuraka ni nareru youni Meguru meguru toki no naka de bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru toki ni warai shugoshi naite kyou mo mata aruki tsuzukete yuku osanai kioku no katasumi ni atataka na basho ga aru SO SWEEET hoshitachi ga hanasu mirai wa itsumo kagayaite ita SO SHINE ca:Every Heart es:Every Heart ~ Minna no Kimochi zh:Every Heart－全心全意－ ms:Every Heart Category:Ending theme songs (real-world)